


Closer

by rogogon



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Mile High Club, Song fic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Namiętność, pasja, nieskrywana żądza, którą należy natychmiast zaspokoić.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Zainspirowane piosenką Nine Inch Nails "Closer"

_Help me; it's your sex I can smell_  
 _Help me; you make me perfect (…)_  
 _I wanna fuck you like an animal,_  
 _I wanna feel you from the inside._

Samolot leciał właśnie nad Australią, kiedy Tommy Joe zamknął za sobą drzwi pokładowej toalety. Przekręcił zamek i odwrócił się twarzą do środka małego pomieszczenia. Adam już tu na niego czekał. Blondyn widział w jego oczach niepohamowaną żądzę i ledwie skrywaną namiętność. Czyste pragnienie. Pragnienie Tommy'ego.

Tommy oparł się o drzwi i przygryzł dolną wargę. Rozpiął czarne, obcisłe niczym druga skóra spodnie, obdarzając Adama zmysłowym spojrzeniem. Brunet jednym ruchem rozpiął i wyciągnął ze szlufek spodni srebrny pasek, rzucając go na podłogę. Chociaż toalety w pierwszej klasie są większe niż inne, to wystarczył tylko jeden krok, aby piosenkarz znalazł się tuż przy swoim basiście.

Adam położył dłoń na karku blondyna, przyciągając go do siebie i zatapiając się w jego pełnych ustach. Kiedy ich języki walczyły o dominację w jakimś dzikim, ekscytującym tańcu, brunet położył drugą dłoń w talii niższego mężczyzny, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej siebie. Adam czuł na udzie szybko twardniejącego członka Tommy'ego, co sprawiło, że sam stawał się coraz twardszy.

Dłonie Tommy'ego wślizgnęły się pomiędzy nich, rozpinając rozporek skórzanych spodni bruneta. Podczas gdy usta Adama przesunęły się na odchyloną, odsłoniętą szyję blondyna, całując i kąsając delikatną skórę, jego dłonie pieściły wrażliwe sutki Tommy'ego, podwijając do góry jego biały T-shirt.

Chwilę później Adam oderwał usta od szyi Tommy'ego i poprowadził swojego partnera na przeciwległą ścianę. Blondyn odwrócił się tyłem do piosenkarza i oparł się dłońmi o śnieżnobiałą umywalkę, obserwując go w lustrze. Adam ugryzł go w szyję – dość mocno, ale jednocześnie na tyle delikatnie, aby nie przegryźć skóry. Z ust Tommy'ego wydarł się głośny jęk rozkoszy. Wiedział, że powinien być ciszej, ale nie mógł zapanować nad swoimi reakcjami, kiedy jego ukochany był tak blisko niego.

Adam zsunął szybko spodnie, uwalniając swojego pulsującego członka. Spodnie Tommy'ego również ściągnął jednym szybkim ruchem. Podniósł najwyżej jak mógł prawe kolano i rozłożył nim szeroko nogi Tommy'ego. Przylgnął do niego całym swoim ciałem, lewą dłonią sięgając do twardej męskości blondyna, zaczynając szybkie pieszczoty. Jeden z palców wsunął wewnątrz Tommy'ego. Szybko i intensywnie penetrował nim jego wnętrze, po chwili wsuwając do wilgotnego środka kolejne dwa palce. Tommy mruczał rozkosznie, starał się tamować głośniejsze jęki – nie chciał, aby stewardesa ich przyłapała.

Adam przyspieszył pieszczoty we wnętrzu blondyna sprawiając, że wyginał się on w łuk, kładąc głowę na ramieniu bruneta. Tommy odwrócił głowę nieco w stronę Adama i pocałował go gorąco. Był nienasycony.

Adam przerwał posuwiste ruchy nadgarstka na męskości muzyka, wysunął też palce z jego wnętrza. Pochylił się i sięgnął do kieszeni spodni, wyjmując z nich kondom. Rozerwał zębami jego opakowanie, jednocześnie przesuwając kilka razy dłonią po swoim własnym członku. Nałożył na niego prezerwatywę. Przysunął się bliżej Tommy'ego, którego pocałował dziko i namiętnie, przytrzymał jego biodra i powoli zaczął w niego wchodzić.

Tommy trzymał się kurczowo krawędzi umywalki, westchnął prosto w jego usta, ich pocałunek zawibrował gwałtownie od jego przytłumionego jęku. Adam wszedł do końca i przesunął jedną dłoń z biodra Tommy'ego na jego członka, zaczynając pieszczoty. Najpierw powoli i delikatnie wsuwał i wysuwał swojego członka, jednak kilka chwil później zarówno ruchy jego nadgarstka jak i bioder przyspieszyły. Obaj jęczeli i mruczeli prosto w swoje usta, złączone w głębokim pocałunku.

Pchnięcia stawały się coraz szybsze i dziksze, coraz mniej kontrolowane i płynne. Adam przełożył rękę z biodra Tommy'ego na jego klatkę piersiową, obejmując go całym ramieniem, aby blondyn stał stabilniej na szeroko rozstawionych nogach.

Nieskrywana już żądza i wzajemna fascynacja znalazły swoje ujście w dzikich, nieregularnych pchnięciach, coraz szybszych i coraz bardziej namiętnych. Rozpalone pożądaniem ciała lgnęły do siebie jak namagnesowane, wzajemnie siebie pragnące. Ekstaza. Nienasycona, zwierzęca fizyczność.

Po chwili Tommy osiągnął intensywny, silny orgazm, wzdychając głośno. Nasienie spłynęło po dłoni Adama, który – czując zaciskające się wokół niego mięśnie partnera – sekundę później sam osiągnął spektakularne, obezwładniające spełnienie. Ich jęki zlały się w jeden, gorąca fala przeniknęła ich rozpalone, złączone w jedność ciała.

Dochodzili do siebie jeszcze przez chwilę, dysząc ciężko. Ich oddechy w końcu się uspokoiły, Adam wysunął się z Tommy'ego, przygryzając jeszcze raz skórę jego szyi. Zawiązał i wyrzucił zużyty kondom, podciągając do góry i zapinając spodnie. W tym czasie Tommy sięgnął po kilka papierowych ręczników ze stojaka przy umywalce, wycierając siebie i umywalkę, i odwracając się, aby podać trochę papieru Adamowi.

Kilka sekund później cały bałagan był sprzątnięty, a oni obaj umyci. Tommy oparł się o ścianę przy drzwiach, zamykając oczy, jeszcze przez chwilę odpoczywając. Nagle poczuł palec pod swoja brodą, delikatnie podnoszący jego głowę do góry. Otworzył brązowe oczy i spojrzał prosto w podkreślone czarnym eyelinerem niebieskie tęczówki piosenkarza. Adam uśmiechnął się łagodnie i pochylił, aby złożyć na pełnych, miękkich ustach Tommy'ego słodki, aksamitny pocałunek. Kiedy po dłuższej chwili Adam odsunął się od niego, obaj uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Adam pocałował blondyna w czoło i wyszedł z łazienki, aby wrócić na swój fotel. Tommy Joe podążył za nim dokładnie półtorej minuty później.


End file.
